halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nameplate
Untitled I think the spartan helmet nameplate for Reach may be the "exclusive digital content" mentioned for the legendary edition. FATGUNN 02:53, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Star Emblem "The Star emblem – Unlocked once you have played Halo Reach On Your LIVE Account." Anyone knows where this info comes from? I don't remember it being mentioned anywhere. ---dky 00:12, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Star Emblem Do we even have confirmation it's in use? In the linked news article it just states they haven't fond a use yet, but that was more then a month ago. KickButtUnggoy 18:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Star Emblem It's either for MLG players, or awarded by Bungie. Like the early Halo 3's Recon. Maybe it's unlocked once you get the Haunted Helmet.IsaacSka 14:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) HALO nameplate I've unlocked the Halo 1, 2, and 3 nameplates, but I have not been given the HALO nameplate. Is the explanation wrong or is this possibly a glitch?--DarkreaperSW 03:13, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Ignore this, it became unlocked later after this post--DarkreaperSW 03:13, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Finding Nameplates on BNet ...wasn't all that hard. Bungie *tried* to randomize the filenames of each one, but instead they used a mathematical formula for each nameplate; 1+1=2, 2+2=4, 4+4=8, 8+8=16, etc. Here's the complete list of nameplate URLs: *"0.jpg" - Blank *"1.jpg" - Septagon *"2.jpg" - DMR *"4.jpg" - Bungie Logo *"8.jpg" - Marathon *"16.jpg" - Halo 1 *"32.jpg" - Halo 2 *"64.jpg" - Halo 3 *"128.jpg" - ODST *"256.jpg" - Assault Rifle *"512.jpg" - Spartan Helmet *"1024.jpg" - "Halo" *"2048.jpg" - Star Now, mathematically speaking, the next nameplate would be numbered "4096.jpg" (link is dead as there are no "secret" nameplates...yet). How do I know this? 2048 + 2048 = 4096. Follow the formula. Take the number of the previous filename, add it to itself, and the result is the next filename. If Bungie is as predictable as this, I'd keep an eye on that 4096.jpg link. I've already taken the liberty of updating the Nameplate image to include the Bungie logo, as you can see. I'm not a regular here, I'm actually from the Borderlands Wikia, but I'm on a 1 month vacation (read: ban) because of a user there who I've had several debates with (long story). I recently purchased Halo Reach and have since gotten back into Halo again. Just thought I'd throw this contribution here for you guys to check out. AtlasSoldier 12:59, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I may seem like a N00B for asking this, but how do you turn on Nameplates in ''Reach? ''I've never figured out how to! InfiniteAmo 07:48, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Louis Wu Pro Emblem I just added the Pro Emblem Picture. I asked him and he made picture :D http://halo.bungie.org/images/lwu_pro_tag.jpg From I GoT No AiMBoT Change of Criteria The other day I went on way point to find I had unlocked the two avatar awards for playing the reach beta (never got round to going on it), I also went on Bungie.net to find i had teh assasult rifle nameplate, neither of these can be awarded in the original way due to the removal of the reaach beta. Halo 2 XBL MP has also been removed, so surely it is entirely possible that the criteria for unlocking the Halo 2 nameplate (and therfore also make the halo nameplate and spartan helmet nameplate avaliable to be earned again). Jammy Duel 10:16, July 20, 2011 (UTC)